Hyakka Ryouran Omake
Hyakka Ryouran features several omake after each season, and this page will serve to list and detail them by season. The Maiden's Happily Embarrasing Pledge! The Throbbing Heart of Jubei Muneakira is resting in the dojo when a distressed Jubei rushes in, wearing only a towel. Muneakira tells Jubei to sit down, in which she states she already is, and Muneakira scolds her for running around in wearing only a towel. Before he could finish, Jubei interrupts him, and says her breasts will become droopy. She says since Yukimura stated that if a person has big breasts, they will eventually become droopy. Muneakira reassures her that Yukimura was only kidding, while Jubei fondles her breasts. Muneakira scolds her on that, and Jubei then lifts up her shirt. Jubei tells Muneakira to inspect her breasts for droopiness, but an embarrased Muneakira tells her that they look fine. Not satisfied, Jubei comes up with the idea that Muneakira should touch her breasts, and he nervously touches one with his index finger, and nosebleeds unconsciously. HROVA1.png HROVA1_(1).png HROVA1_(2).png HROVA1_(3).png HROVA1_(4).png HROVA1_(5).png HROVA1_(6).png HROVA1_(7).png HROVA1_(8).png HROVA1_(9).png HROVA1_(10).png Princess Sen's Kissing Lesson A sign saying "DO NOT ENTER" is taped onto Yukimura's door, and Sen knocks on it anyway, wondering where Yukimura could be. Instead, she finds lewd books about kissing piled on Yukimura's desk. Instead of leaving, a curious Sen begins to read the books. As she is reading, she imagines herself performing the kisses detailed in the book. While in the midst of imagination, Muneakira walks in, startling Sen. She falls, creating a mess in Yukimura's room. Ignoring Muneakira's questions, she embarrasedly tells him to get out, and hits him through the roof, sending him sailing into the sky. HROVA2.png HROVA2 1.png HROVA2 2.png HROVA2 3.png HROVA2 4.png HROVA2 5.png HROVA2 6.png HROVA2 7.png HROVA2 8.png HROVA2 9.png HROVA2 10.png HROVA2 11.png HROVA2 12.png The Maiden's Beach Stories The Master Samurai and Muneakira head to the beach, for a day of relaxation. Jubei and Matabei play in the water, and Hanzo applies sunscreen upon Sen. Meanwhile, Yukimura hides behind a rock, plotting something. Using binoculars, Kanetsugu spies on Muneakira, stating that he'll pay for all his perverted deeds. Kanetsugu then casts the special bait, and accidentally catches on to Jubei's swimsuit. Failing, Kanetsugu attempts once more, this time catching on to Matabei's top, also removing it. Kanetsugu catches on to a relaxed Sen this time around, and kicks Hanzo while she massaged her feet in embarrasment. Hanzo immediately suffers the same fate. Yukimura, finally finshed with her sand sculpture, turns out to be the next victim of Kanetsugu's casting. A disappointed Kanetsugu gets caught by Muneakira, who picks up the clothing of the Master Samurai. They all surround him, and figure that he was the one behind the mischevious acts. He tries to state that Kanetsugu was the one behind it, but she counters this by saying she too was a victim. Muneakira is then sent sailing through the sky once more. HROVA3.png HROVA3_(1).png HROVA3_(2).png HROVA3_(3).png HROVA3_(4).png HROVA3_(5).png HROVA3_(6).png HROVA3_(7).png HROVA3_(8).png HROVA3_(9).png HROVA3_(10).png HROVA3_(11).png HROVA3_(12).png HROVA3_(13).png HROVA3_(14).png HROVA3_(15).png HROVA3_(16).png HROVA3_(17).png From Kanetsugu to Yukimura In the sauna, Kanetsugu and Yukimura relax, and Yukimura asks why Kanetsugu came to bathe with her. A blushing Kanetsugu states that when and with whom she bathes with is up to her. Yukimura then gets up and leaves and Kanetsugu tries to get her attention, and in the process slips on a bar of soap and collides with Yukimura. Upon the ground, Yukimura asks what Kanetsugu is going to do if her injuries become worse, and Kanetsugu states that this is exactly why she hates flat-chested women. Kanetsugu then tells Yukimura that since she is flat-chested, she can't understand Kanetsugu's emotions because she has big breasts. Kanetsugu continues to harass Yukimura, and Yukimura falsely gets enraged, tricking Kanetsugu who then states why Yukimura is so calm. Yukimura then explains that while she doesn't have large breasts, her small form and other qualities make up for it. She then states that certain expressions made by young-looking women such as her further ignite a man's heart. After providing examples, Yukimura tells Kanetsugu that with her small form, coupled with bravery and innocence, makes up for Kanetsugu insults about her body. Kanetsugu then states that she came all the way to the bath to help Yukimura overcome her hurt, and realizing that she said that aloud, runs out of the bath. Afterwards, she then gives Yukimura a present, who smiles at Kanetsugu's thoughfulness. HROVA4.png HROVA4 (1).png HROVA4 (2).png HROVA4 (3).png HROVA4 (4).png HROVA4 (5).png HROVA4 (6).png HROVA4 (7).png HROVA4 (8).png Gisen's Indecent Trap In the dojo's storage house, Jubei asks Gisen if they can play hide-and-seek. Gisen apologizes, stating that she is in the middle of something, and cannot fufill Jubei's request. Jubei insists that they should play, and Gisen consents, although telling Jubei that the storage house is far too small an area for hide-and-seek. Jubei then asks if they can play with blindfolds, while calling out to each other. After hearing the idea, Gisen begins to wildly fantasize Jubei (in her Master Samurai form) dominating her, telling her that she's too unintelligent for blindfolded hide-and-seek. Gisen questions the validity of the idea, and Jubei then says that currently the game would be too easy, and gives the idea of restricting themselves and spinning around. This idea also makes Gisen fantasize, so enticed by the idea that she can hardly stand. Jubei then says after being spun around, they should search for each other walking around on their arms and legs, like a dog. After fantazing about the idea, Gisen kneels down, and apologizes and states that Jubei can abuse her to her hearts content. HROVA5.png HROVA5_(1).png HROVA5_(2).png HROVA5_(3).png HROVA5_(4).png HROVA5_(5).png HROVA5_(6).png HROVA5_(7).png HROVA5_(8).png The Untold Story of the Girls' Photos A sleeping Muneakira is barged in on by Hanzo, Sen, Matabei, and Yukimura, and after asking what they want so early, Sen shows him candid photographs taken of the women. Muneakira asks what the pictures were, and Sen doesn't believe him, and states that they found the images in his camera. He denies that he took the photographs, attempting to prove his innocence by telling Sen that he can be seen in one of the pictures. Sen then wonders who could have taken the pictures, and Yukimura tells her that the camera was found in the waiting room of the dojo. Yukimura then suspects Hanzo of the crime, but Sen defends her, and Hanzo states that if she would have done it, she would have gone for something more natural. She then provides an example by combining two of the photos, and gets hit by Sen, who tells her that what she showed wasn't natural. Sen then suspects Yukimura of taking the pictures, stating that something of this type would be easy for Yukimura. Yukimura doesn't deny that she could easily perform the task of taking candid photos, but says if she would have done it, she would taken more beautiful shots, and uses the picture of Sen dressing, as an example. Sen angrily rips the picture apart, and Muneakira then asks who it could be, and Kanetsugu shows up, getting mundane greetings from the group. She then says that she knows who the phototgrapher was, and says that without a doubt she knows who it is, because she took them. The women then scold Kanetsugu for her actions, and then Jubei walks in, woken up from the commotion, and watches with Muneakira. HROVA6.png HROVA6_(1).png HROVA6_(2).png HROVA6_(3).png HROVA6_(4).png HROVA6_(5).png HROVA6_(6).png HROVA6_(7).png HROVA6_(8).png Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Browse